The Fight
by BurnItDown905
Summary: After she has a fight with his ex, Roman decides to make it up to his best friend Scout. Cameos: Peyton Royce, Dean Ambrose, Alexa Bliss, Billie Kay.


**Thursday**

If this warm spring night was any indication of the months to come, this summer in Pensacola was going to be a scorcher. Scout Reid leaned back on the top stair of her pool, watching her legs float in front of her. She grabbed her phone and turned music on through her patio speakers. Settling on a song, she set her phone down before picking up her lemonade. After a long day at school, all Scout wanted to do was relax and forget about today.

_It had all started before second period. Peyton, her best friend Roman's ex-girlfriend, had yet again been throwing shade at her. Scout had tolerated most of Peyton's immature antics for Roman's sake, but this girl really knew how to push her buttons. Scout's honey colored eyes almost flashed red as she saw Peyton's hand connect with the side of Roman's face. She watched his jaw flex, before he continued saying whatever made her upset. Her hand connected again and Scout had had enough. _

"_Fuck that," she mumbled, slamming her locker and stomping over._

"_Peyton, what the __**hell**_ _are you doing?" she said, standing between Roman and Peyton. Scout nudged Roman back, giving him a small nod before she turned to face Peyton. _

"_What's your damage?" she asked annoyed, trying not to slap her right there in the hall._

"_Seriously Roman, she's fighting your battles now?" Peyton asked, not bothering to address Scout. Roman was about to respond when Scout pressed her hand against his chest gently._

"_He might not hit a bitch, but I will," Scout said with a smile on her face. It quickly vanished when she continued. "Back. Off. Peyton." With that, Scout turned around and pushed Roman down the hall to Calculus. _

"_Did I ever mention you're kind of my hero?" Roman asked, draping his arm over her shoulder._

"_Who else is gonna save your ass?" she smirked. _

"_Did you really shove Peyton into her locker because she was talking to Roman?" Alexa asked, sliding into the bench across from Scout at lunch. _

"_What the hell?" Scout asked, nearly choking on her iced tea. She screwed the lid back on and glared at Alexa. "Start from the top, Lex. What did I do?" she asked. Scout looked past Alexa's shoulder and saw the rest of their friends either still in line in the cafeteria, or making their way to the table. _

"_Well apparently, that sophomore Jojo said that she heard Peyton and Billie in the locker room before fourth period saying you went nuts because Peyton and Roman are getting back together and you're gonna be left all alone… again." _

"_Again… seriously Lex?" Scout asked. _

"_What? Those were her words, not mine. I personally think you could afford to spend a little less time with Superman... I miss my wingwoman," Alexa whined, making Scout smile. _

"_Speaking of wingwomen...are we going to Kofi's party Saturday night? The last one was a rager…" Scout reminded. _

"_Oh, we're __**definitely**_ _going. Hey," Roman interrupted, sitting on the bench next to Scout. He sat on the bench, straddling it, and leaned in to give her a bear hug and kiss her temple._

"_Careful…" Scout began. "Wouldn't want your girlfriend to get the wrong idea," she said sarcastically, before picking up a few fries from his plate. Roman's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. _

"_Apparently, she's been telling people you guys are getting back together… and some… not so nice things about Scout," Alexa intervened. Dean, who'd walked over with Roman snickered, sitting on the table, facing away from the group. He chuckled and shook his head, turning back to look at Roman. _

"_Incoming," he said as Roman looked over and saw Peyton making a beeline for the table. Everyone at the table seemed to inwardly groan and roll their eyes. _

"_Hey guys… Roman," she said staring him down before looking at Scout. "Scout, can I borrow you for a sec?" she asked sweetly, instantly making Roman feel uneasy. His eyes narrowed on Peyton who was smiling back at him as Scout got up from the table. He watched the two walk a few feet away to talk. He hadn't heard what was said, but about a minute or so later Scout's curly blonde hair, whipped back as she felt the full force of Peyton's hand. Half a second later, Roman and the others watched in disbelief as Scout's right fist connected with Peyton's face, hitting her square in the face. Peyton fell the the ground, holding her place as Billie rushed over to tend to Peyton. _

"_She's crazy!" Billie's harsh voice screeched as she cradled Peyton's face. _

"_Fuck," Roman said as he watched Scout being ecorted away by two faculty members._

"How's the hand, Rocky?" Scout rolled her eyes recognizing the voice. She looked behind her to see Roman crossing her backyard.

"I _so_ hate you right now," she replied turning back around. He yanked his shirt off and ran around her, cannonballing into the pool. She whipped her head back as the water splashed her. "You're such an ass," she laughed, adjusting her ponytail. She yanked at her long brown hair in opposite directions, adjusting her ponytail as Roman waded over.

"I'm sorry about today," he said softly, meeting her blueish-green eyes. "You shouldn't have gotten suspended," he continued. Scout soon stood and shook her head and she stepped out of the pool.

"It's fine, Roman, honestly…" she replied, walking over to her hot tub, getting in slowly, adjusting to the heat. Roman watched her and followed her a moment later, watching her tilt her head back and sigh.

"What'd your dad say?" he asked, knowing how little her workaholic single father was around.

"I guess I'll be grounded once he gets back from his trip," she said shrugging.

"You're still going to Kofi's party though, right?" he asked, hopefully.

"Duh," she smiled.

"Good," he replied, grinning back at her. He paused for a moment, and bit his lip nervously, not sure if he should say anything. Instead he scooted closer to examine her face. He gently tangled his hand in her head, tilting her head to get a better view of her cheek. "She got you," he said noticing the small scratch across her face.

"I got her harder," she smirked under his touch, making him relax. "Besides, she started it anyways. She shouldn't have slapped you this morning." Roman closed his eyes and hung his head in guilt.

"That was my fault," he confessed quietly. Scout looked over at him with wild eyes before responding.

"What? That's bullshit Roman! I don't care what you guys have been going through, it gives her no right to put her hands on you! You can't just let her-" Scout was nearly screaming at her best friend, not understanding why he would even try to justify Peyton's actions when he finally interrupted her.

"I told her I wanted you," he whispered. Scout stopped mid-sentence as her mouth hung open in surprise. The sound of the rumbling jets underwater was deafening as Roman waited for her to say something. Anything. He was happily stunned a moment later, when she leapt into his lap, attacking his lips with her own. Their tongues battled for a moment until the need for air became too much, and Scout finally pulled away.

"I've been waiting _forever_ for you to say that," she admitted shyly, turning her head away. Roman smirked and rubbed his thumb over her swollen lip, feeling happier than he ever had before. "When'd you finally…?" she began.

"Start of last summer, at Maryse's pajama party. That purple thing you wore… that started it. I swear I wanted to fucking kill Dolph when you guys were dancing," he admitted bashfully, making her smile. Scout grinded on his lap playfully as he grabbed her hips.

"Don't start something you can't finish," he said groaning. Scout knew exactly what she was doing.

"Who said I won't finish?" she asked, reaching down to yank his swimming trunk, loosening them. Roman tilted his head back and moaned as he felt her beginning to stroke him.

"Scout, fuck…" he mumbled as he hips involuntarily jerked up, matching her pump for pump.

"Baby I'm gonna…" he began before Scout yanked her bikini bottom to the side and lowered herself on him. She rested her forehead against his as she lowered herself completely. "Holy shit," he said, holding her down on him at full hilt. She moaned and grinded against him, feeling him completely fill her up.

"You feel so good Scout," he said, flipping them over, finally able to take control. He set a slow pace as first, pulling out all the way before snapping back into her aggressively. Her moans grew louder and louder, until Roman couldn't take it anymore.

"Hold on tight, babygirl," he smirked before picking his speed up. His thrusts became frenzied and soon Roman felt her tighten around him suddenly, her body trembling under him.

"Oh fuck…. Yes Roman, don't stop!" she begged and that was all it took. Roman's eyed rolled to the back of his head as he felt a wave of euphoria take over his body. He leaned in and kissed her again, sucking on her bottom lip.

"That was…" she began.

"Fucking amazing," he smiled lazily.

"What?" she asked, noticing the look he was giving her.

"Well I kinda told my parents, I was studying at Dean's and was gonna spend the night over, but…" he began.

"But… spit it out Reigns," Scout smiled.

"I was wondering… since your dad won't be back until next, wanna have a sleepover?" he asked hopefully.

She pulled him down and kissed him again. "You are such a dork," she laughed, pushing him back before exiting the hot tub. "My dork, now let's go. I'll even let you ice my knuckle," she said, heading into the house with a smiling Roman following her.


End file.
